


【hpss】想念

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 思念，如同月光般缠绕指尖。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	【hpss】想念

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特五十粉的贺文

这是个有些失眠的夜晚。

十点，Severus就已经躺在床上了。

他强迫自己闭上眼，强迫自己不要翻来覆去，强迫自己入睡。

但总觉得少了点什么。

也确实少了点什么。

时针已经指到了凌晨一点。

他决定起身，去外面走走。

简单拿了件厚的斗篷披在身上，Severus开始在黑暗的古堡中穿梭。

他穿过一条条长廊，迈过一级级阶梯，最后站在天文台上，一个能眺望整个霍格沃茨的地方。

Severus想过离开这里的生活，在战争结束之后，可那根本难以想象。

他出言尖锐，不善交流，这大约会让他很落魄，即使在魔药和魔咒上有些成绩，估计也不会让他好过太多。

而且，他还曾是食死徒，正反两派不只有多少巫师想亲手杀了他。

可如今，他，还不想死，他有了爱人，一个爱他的人，他想和他一起好好的活着。

所以，没有比霍格沃茨更合适的地方了，能让他不用约束自己的脾气，不用费力与人交涉，不用担心自己的衣食住行，还可以专研魔药、魔咒，只要是自己喜欢的东西。

更重要的是，这里有他的幸福。

Severus背靠着墙，缓缓坐在了地上。

他听到沙沙的风声，月光如丝绸般缠绕在他的指尖。

他感觉到了思念。

Severus知道自己睡不着的原因，他想他的爱人Harry Potter，当然，要解决它也很容易：去找他，或者一瓶睡眠魔药。

可他什么都没有做。

这是他们在一起的第三年，也是他们在一起后的第一次分离，而Harry离开还不到三天。

这大约就是思念了吧？！

深入骨髓。

再也接受不了一个人的用餐，做不到孤零零的入睡，从清晨没有早安吻的刹那，再也提不起一丝丝的精神，做什么错什么，甚至在炼制魔药时频频炸锅。

原来，他已经 这么爱他了。

“Harry Potter，”他念着自己爱人的名字，就宛如他下一瞬间会出现一般。

“如果，如果你现在出现在我面前，我一定要告诉你，我有多么的爱你。”

他想，即使他现在不出现，等他回来了，他也同样会告诉他。

或许他会楞住，然后被自己讽刺几番，自己被抱住，被疯狂的亲吻，或者直接就被他推到，做些那样的事……

Severus觉得自己的脸有些热，明明，他总是会比较讨厌做那样的事，他一直以为自己不排斥是因为他那个人，但没想到自己也是渴望着这些的。

他觉得自己彻底的栽在这个Potter的手里了。

但这没什么不好的，反正那个Potter也栽到自己手里了。

他想起Potter对他说，“Sev，如果哪天我敢变心，你就给我最难喝的魔药，把我所有的东西都拿走，让我没饭吃、没地方住，让我流落街头……”

“当然我是不会让这样的事发生的，我好不容易才把你抱到手的，我要成为你每天第一个和最后一个看到的人，我要陪着你的一日三餐，我要时时刻刻的拥抱你、亲吻你，我要让你离不开我，因为我已经离不开你……”

“在想什么？嗯?”

一个温热的身体贴着他坐下，然后轻轻的把他揽在怀里。Severus顺从着来者的动作，对上对方的眼睛，说，“你。”

他看到眼前的人愣愣的眨巴着绿色的眼睛，呆呆萌萌的，好像又回到了第一次上课时的情形。

Severus忍不住笑出声，凑上去亲了下他的唇，舌尖在对方的唇上碾压过后，探了进去。

他微眯着眼睛，不快不慢的节奏让他细细的品味着爱人的味道。

但没过多久，主动权就被抢夺了去。

Harry的吻，总是更加的霸道冲动，仅仅一个吻，就能让人知道，他，想把眼前的人拆吃入腹。

但没有，他们只是拥抱着，亲吻。

“我没想到你会对我说这个。”

“我会说什么？”

“一些，嗯，反正是让我吃瘪的话。”

“看来我们的波特先生还是一个受虐狂。”

“我只愿意受你的虐。”

“我很经常虐待你么?”

“没，当然没有，”Harry把人打横抱起，并在他的耳尖吻了又吻，“那是你在爱我，所以，作为回报，我能否送我亲爱的王子殿下回卧室?”

“闭嘴！我说过不要再提这个称呼了！”

“遵命，我的王子殿下。”

完。


End file.
